


Проспал

by VestaVi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Curtain story, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, занавесочная история, повседневность, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestaVi/pseuds/VestaVi
Summary: — Твою мать! — хриплым от сна голосом, восклицает детектив, резво вставая с кровати.Он уже час как должен быть на работе, блять! Какого хуя жестянка его не разбудила, раз будильник не сработал?!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Проспал

* * *

Утро добрым не бывает.

Так всегда считал Гэвин Рид, что ужасно не любил выползать из постели в лютую рань. Но хочешь жить — паши как лошадь, сука. Пока копыта не откинешь. А это значит вставать рано утром и пиздовать на работу.  
Нет, Гэвин определенно любил свою работу. Это приносило ему свой кайф, он относился к ней любовно и глотки рвал всем, кто хоть заикнётся забрать у него дело.  
Но вставать утром — это, конечно, мучения.

Мужчина разлепил неприятно слипшиеся за время сна глаза. Окно было завешено шторами, а потому в комнате был лёгкий полумрак, хотя солнечные лучи немного пробивались сквозь ткань.  
Странно, ведь обычно Ричард окно не завешевает, чтобы солнце светило в ебальник Гэвина и он быстрее проснулся. Взгляд серых глаз, перед которыми всё ещё была лёгкая дымка, скользнул по прикроватной тумбочке, в поисках часов. Рид приподнимается на локтях и слегка щурится, чтобы разглядеть на какой час указывает стрелка циферблата.

9 часов утра.  
— Твою мать! — хриплым от сна голосом, восклицает детектив, резво вставая с кровати.  
Он уже час как должен быть на работе, блять! Какого хуя жестянка его не разбудила, раз будильник не сработал?!  
Мужчина ошалело бежит в ванну. Если бы он умывался, приводил себя в порядок и одевался так быстро в армии, спичка не успевала бы догорать.

Но привёл он себя в порядок относительный. Серая футболка запачкалась зубной пастой, джинсы он небрежно натягивал по дороге, носки разного цвета и шабаш на голове.  
Ричард был действительно глубоко удивлён, увидев в дверях кухни своего возлюбленного. Вскинув бровь, андроид отвлёкся от новостей по телевизору и встал из-за стола.  
— Гэвин? — озадаченность RK900 можно было увидеть невооружённым глазом по мигающему жёлтому диоду.  
— Какого хера ты меня не разбудил?! Время видел?! 9 утра! Ещё и этот чёртов будильник не сработал! Выкинуть его к хуям! — Рид был явно не в лучшем расположении духа.

Детектив подлетел к кофеварке, но поняв, что времени ждать приготовления любимого кофе нет, решил навести себе обычного растворимого. Он яро матерился себе под нос, уже представляя, как Фаулер будет его отчитывать за опоздание и, возможно, вычтет это из зарплаты.

Ричард сначала опешил, от такого внезапного появления своего напарника на кухне, но после до него очень скоро дошло, что же пошло не так в расписании его детектива. Уголки губ дрогнули и андроид сделал усилие, чтобы не засмеяться. Покачав головой, он осторожно подошёл сзади к Риду и обвил его талию руками, положив подбородок на макушку.  
— Мм… Гэвин… — словно бы невзначай начал Рич.  
— Что?! — мужчина сделал большой глоток не вкусного кофе, морщась.  
—…сегодня воскресенье. У тебя выходной, детка. — андроид закусывает губу, предвкушая реакцию Рида и сдерживая смешок.  
Детектив замирает. Тупит в стену и у него, словно у андроида, происходит ошибка в системе. Он чувствует, как внутри вскипает раздражение и гнев. Делает глоток кофе.  
—…значит мне не нужно никуда, да?  
— Верно, Гэв.  
— Значит я мог спать дальше и не собираться как в жопу ужаленный?  
— Именно.  
—…прекрасно, блять! — мужчина с громким стуком ставит кружку на кухонную тумбу. — Сука! Ебал я это сраное утро!

Ричард закатывает глаза и тихо смеётся, что раздражает Гэвина ещё больше. Но он тут же ощущает губы андроида на своей шее, что успокаивающе целуют, а после мягко кусают за мочку уха. Рид шумно выдыхает.  
— Не нервничай, Гэв. Раздевайся, а я пока приготовлю тебе что-нибудь вкусное на завтрак. А на вечер можем заказать твою любимую пиццу или… — RK900 прерывают жестом.  
— Всё нахуй. Я досыпать. Не буди меня как минимум до обеда. — проворчал мужчина, выпутался из объятий и упёрто утопал в спальню, раздеваясь по дороге.

Ричард издаёт смешок и качает головой. Пожалуй его детектив никогда не перестанет его удивлять. Но по подсчётам андроида Гэвин теперь не уснёт. Так что RK900 смело начал заниматься приготовлением завтрака, предварительно вылив так и недопитый кофе в раковину, прекрасно зная, что растворимый кофе Рид больше пить не будет.

Собственно Ричард, как и обычно, оказался прав. Очень скоро мужчина вернулся на кухню, что-то бубня себе под нос. Там его уже ждал завтрак и улыбающийся возлюбленный, что всё ещё забавлялся над тем, что случилось совсем недавно.  
— Сотри эту улыбку с лица. Выглядишь жутко. — проворчал детектив, усаживаясь за стол.  
— И я тебя люблю, Гэвин. Приятного аппетита.

* * *


End file.
